One aspect of the rapid evolution of automobile system design is the number of adjustable components and settings available to personalize or customize the automobile environment. Often, more than one driver uses an automobile, requiring the components to be re-adjusted each time the driver changes. In addition, some drivers may have multiple customization preferences, such as daytime driving and nighttime driving. Generally, the adjustment of component settings is by electronic control, which has fostered the ability to store driver component setting preferences in a driver record in a database.
Traditional automobile systems rely on receiving a prompt or query from a driver to initiate component customization. The prompt or query is currently provided either manually, such as when the driver selects an automobile button, or it is provided electronically, such as a signal transmission via a key fob, remote cell phone, or other similar device. As such, traditional automobile systems rely on a device that is external to the vehicle and are vulnerable to security breaches such as a person without authorization obtaining the automobile key-code, the controlling key fob, or the controlling remote cell phone and then operating the automobile. Camera systems have been introduced into automobile cabins for various purposes such as drowsiness detection and the eye gaze data collected by the camera system can further be utilized to provide uniquely identifying biometric information.
Consequently, a system or method capable of using automobile camera system data to generate biometric information for the use in identifying authorized drivers and customizing and controlling automobile components is desirable. The system is versatile enough to distinguish between a new or unauthorized person in the automobile and respond accordingly.